mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Royal City
The Royal City is the main location in MySims Safari. It is where you defeat the final boss battle against The Dark Warriors and attend your final test, which is set on top of one of the skyscrapers next to the castle. The Royal City is one of the most interesting areas in the Kingdom and also the one with the most detail. Appearance & Features On arrival to The Royal City, the building heights are ultimately, the most noticeable feature visible to you, the vibrant pink cherry blossom trees sway above the golden sands and sandcastles are huge and intricate with towering arches and moats, but the most fantastic had a dragon swirling around the sandy fortress. The waves a footlength from the castles. The promenade is decorated with stars of platinum and bronze with the names of sims clearly inscribed on to the bronze outer star. The promenade circles the island with pathways branching off in to the cities towering concrete structures. On the beach on the other side of the island a barrier stops you from being able to access the beach with a sign saying ''Jellyfish Infestation! ''on. Furtherdown there is a pier that reaches far over the water, with a main building and two minor buildings up the pier. Over the rocks is an outlay of rocks used as The Dark Warriors secret base used to spy on the actions of King Roland. Inland the paths which branch off from the promenade lead to the centre plaza of the city, with multiple fountains decorated with lions and hibiscus flowers thrown in to the water. The breeze of the ocean air points in a direction which makes the water spray towards the palm trees beside the fountains. There is a rock with a speaker inside which plays various songs from the MySims series. The path in front of this rock leads to the humongous fairytale castle of which is the residence of King Roland. It has magnificent towers with beautiful roses curling there way up to the top of the tower. The battlements had colourful graffiti on from many colour festivals. The gardens of the castle were littered with hydrangeas and chrystanthemums but the most impressive thing in the garden was an indian-style fountain; long and thin with water vertically gushing so high in the sky it creates rainbows, a fantasial baobab tree was popped in the middle of the paved veranda where a table was positioned and three chairs politely nestled around it. The city's urban centre had modern glass buildings and huge towering skyscrapers. The skyscrapers each had a logo; Simcorp, Infinite Gaming, IkaraKitchens etc and each had a beautiful stylish shop below it where not only did they sell pretty or delicious stuff, they sold expensive stuff. Items and meals for 60 simoleons and even the estate agent sold islands! On top of each skyscraper was a spire and many generators. However there was a jumping distance between each skyscraper and an entrance could be seen to the buildings which made it easy to get away from something, or someone for that matter. Behind the major skyscrapers there was a japanese-style pagoda, which seemed to be attached to the building behind it, the pagoda also had huge rustling bamboo gardens where pandas lazily grazed all through the day. Citizens *King Roland *Princess Butter *Marlon *Ikara *Abigail *Faith *Ray Category:Areas Category:Areas in MySims Safari